


Kisses

by toscaicpineapple



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Basically they are kissing, Drabble Collection, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toscaicpineapple/pseuds/toscaicpineapple
Summary: Two lips touch each other says more than words.
Relationships: Sazanami Jun/Tomoe Hiyori
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. First

**Author's Note:**

> is trying to be dedicated.
> 
> anyway sorry for misses also my writing style, i'm trying to get a grip of myself while writing this.
> 
> Hindmost, some of traits are not canon but let's say--character studying.

Sazanami Jun put his eyes gazing directly on Tomoe Hiyori.

Jun has no particular reason to do so, but he feels like that was the right thing to do right now. Wondrous, he though himself.

Hiyori is like a prominent exitence in Jun's life, significantly filling his life for approximately 59% of it and succesfully unchanged up until today. The number might raise according to how much he wants Hiyori's existance on his eyes today which on the level of 'i want to stares at you forever'.

_Ohiisan is so annoyingly beautiful yet i can't take of my eyes from him._

_I mean come on, who didn't praise his beauty as far as i know people would praise his all being as the whole, plus his loyal fans who looked up on him at the point of worshiping him perhaps. No, maybe that was a bit too much but i certain there was that kind of circle worshiping Ohiisan for sure._

Jun himself never think he would ever worship this person as a god as he doesn't even believe in one concept and to add if that very god was Hiyori he would rather die instead. Nevertheless, he believe Hiyori as given child from god, his looks, his nonsense knowledges, wealth and brain, everything that would make him so perfect, god must be love this person so much.

_Just too bad his personality sometimes suck. Maybe what makes the balances of human being and saints._

Return to the topic of gazing Hiyori, so why Jun still find Hiyori attractive on his eyes? What make one man was so fixated on another man who coincidentally beautiful and undoubtly make you want to behold him forever?

Jun find this difficult to answer.

And this what he's been doing for 15 minutes since the modelling sessions on the bridge over. It is autumn and Jun has ignored its cold breeze because of HIyori and Hiyori alone. He enjoys his coffee, and Hiyori enjoying his time building relationships with some staffs and the project director who happened to interested in Tomoe Corp. Usually Hiyori be the one who staying here replenish his energy with tea so seeing him from this side also feel refreshing for Jun.

You might don't want to know what's on Jun's mind later and he is going to keep that for himself now.

Hiyori done chattering around and set his foot directly to Jun later. The staffs are busy with the cleanup so it was two of them left on the bridge to fill in their rest evening.

"G'work."

"Good work too, Jun-kun~ I would like to add 'good work for staring 18 minutes straightly on me' too."

"....you are so full of yourself." Jun dogded that.

"You are making this conversation complicated. Stop, stop, that's not how you dodge it." Hiyori protested and a bit passionately.

Jun was so dumbfounded because he didn't undestand a single thing about that. What dodged? Ball? He said as he forgot his embarassing Hiyori monologue on his mind not quite while ago.

Hiyori joined him at, arms folded to the bridge's flank and his slightly taller figure now could be seen beside Jun. It was only plain a river, moreover the whole scenario is monotonously brown and black white - except their haircolor - but Hiyori find it rather soothing more than boring.

"But it's still plain." Hiyori huffed.

"Don't say something fairly impossible to change about."

Silence was their next option of relaxing their mind from all day work. Leaving one's mind blank, filling it with scenery aestethic. Therapeutical.

"So why you were so keen at this exquisite figure of mine, Jun-kun? It feels like you were sending something obnoxious to this side." Hiyori returned to what he begin with. He actually curious, does Jun actually intended to kill him, or how Jun holding grudge toward him - made him looks like a total ungrateful bastard - or Jun was simply admiring him. "Don't say you didn't because i know you were and you cannot lie to me."

Jun has no turning back, he believe Hiyori would pester him and worse harass him more than this if he didn't answer the matter honestly. Look at those confident eyes of this taller man, thirst for answer either what he desired about or what might surprise him. He keen for both kind of answer as long it was satisfying his tingling sense of...mild bullying.

Whatever the case is.

"I.."

Jun won't lie that he is being nervous, he is not good at lying too when Hiyori so good at it most of time - not really lying but keeping secrets which is one of Hiyori's forte, Jun claims - so he try to think the most safe word choices in order not to embarass himself later.

"I don't know, i...i just feel like doin' it."

Jun regrets it a second later.

"It sounds like you were captivated by me at a point that you find my very figure picturesque, or mayhap enticing. You must really likes me, don't you, Jun-kun? So, tell me which part that you like the most?"

To be honest 'enticing' may not exaggerating at all but to ask which part it is troubles him even more.

"...are you making fun of me?"

"No! What an impolite way of thinking, i want to entertain myself with a rare insight from Sazanami Jun-kun himself! You rarely put your interest in me so i was wondering myself if Jun-kun actually gained no felicity after times we spend together day and night. We literally living together."

Right.

".....face." Jun turned one's head aside to the river's water, nothing spectacular is going on there tho. "...i think." He adds.

Hiyori made a face like he is either confused of questioning the validity of Jun's responses, that light green haired man doesn't need more seconds to accept that answer immediately though.

"My face i see. You have the chance to stares at them longer and closer, you know?"

Is that an invitation? Jun jolted, he returned to see Hiyori's face once more who is smiling excitedly to him.

He is not sure what to say about this.

_I mean damn.._

Jun does as what he told to. He didn't mean to stares them intensely like this but when he do so he could see some features he couldn't get a grasp before since he always look on this person when he is far from him, given the chance like this actually a bit nice. He also could define how curled his eyelashes are, his facial skin as expected not exaggeratingly like a porcelain, and his lips.

That damned small lips which talk so big yet chewing so little. How could one being a big talker when eat as graceful as birds do.

"...." Jun already so close to Hiyori's face without the taller budging from his place, it doesn't make him nervous at the interior but his heart play the instrument a bit too excitedly. Hiyori may have heard it but beast who walks by instict does not embarassed by that manner, already way too late to get embarassed.

He rather get weirdly excited.

Hiyori at the other hand, trying to be comfortable - or he is actually comfortable by this - meeting Jun's eyes.

Jun's is moving by instinct, hold that porcelain face on his hand like that was the normal thing to do, rubbing that pink shadded cheeks colored by the same excitement that Jun hold on his lungs.

Their eyelids slowly blocking their visions of each other.

A moment later all they could feel was each other lips.

And their breath.

Their colonge scent.

And the last is something yet indescribable but they are comfortable with.

They departed at last, leaving heat trace on the cheeks. Both left no words, both are mesmerized with each other. And nothing else.

Sazanami Jun put his eyes gazing directly on Tomoe Hiyori. But this time, right on his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to learn how to describe beautifully.


	2. Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be your prince and you'll be my princess part 1 ( h a h a )

They are not a balcony person but undoubtly Hiyori hooked up to it tonight.

He is sitting at the porch, hair blews by the wind and Jun certainly there to make sure his princess isn't going to fall by a single wind strike later since the older lad won't heard him of not getting himself into danger.

_My princess, how embarassing._

"Won't you stop it, Ohiisan. This will turn ugly if you really tripped now."

Hiyori finally interested at Jun's grouser, eyes are gleamingly meeting him like Hiyori finally find it amusing to heed. 

"Would you caught me if i do so?" Those rosy lips are blooming side to side, sense no fear as if he would literally doing it and it was making Jun a bit uncomfortable. Hiyori might have lost his mind somewhere along their journey and Jun might have missed it.

He don't know where but he still struggling at get to know this person personally despite the latter himself said Eden--Jun--is his family by strings.

"...You are scary when being ambiguously serious." Jun put his safest possible response when trying to not triggers anything on Hiyori's mind which scares him the most now. Not that Hiyori actually someone that would ever do that in comparison as everybody's sun to promise will rose again on the earth when morning comes. What would make one possibly do such...thing?

Maybe Jun watch too much movie this week.

"Anyway, Ohiisan, would you like to step down now..please?" Jun begs him this time again with a literal sense of begging which Hiyori can see through. Hiyori finally make his way down but rather than make it calm and collected, he dive his way directly to Jun's figure, the lad by instict caught him on his embrace while Hiyori actually meant it to hug him in an uncomfortable position for Jun. Jun cannot handle his legs to stay still but giving in his ass to the the gravitation along with Hiyori on his embrace, that was loud and painful one but he is sure nothing is broken inside him other than his self-esteem.

"Good work for actually prevent me from tripping~"

"...so you did it on purpose. Ah~ i should've known that you are also like this." Jun make a troubled-angry face.

He realize how Hiyori sitting on his laps remained unmoved and rather making this smiling face to him which run something inside his head. He never had Hiyori with this view before so this is kinda excites him just...just a little.

The other thing is that he noticed is Hiyori is so light, yet so tall, so where all the earth mass goes? Probably Hiyori has his own gravity rule.

"I don't know how much Jun-kun loves me but if you do so, you probably want to say it right now."

"...you are talking with such baseless confidence."

"But Jun-kun are comfortable enough staring at me with this distance?"

He can't deny. He _won't_ deny.

"It does not have to mean anything, Ohisan."

"But it does have _something_...isn't it? You better said it, it different if you are actually that oblivious as far as i know you wasn't even that saint."

"Oh _really_?" Hiyori wasn't wrong tho but he need to play as a sane as possible person to compare with Hiyori's devilish angelic manor. "I don't believe you are not either." It doesn't really matter.

Compared to what are they usually argue on, this is on regular basis, is so lightweight to the point Jun doesn't bother their position anymore as if this is allowed to be naturally happen.

_But geez, i want to hug him, is that even possible?_

As Jun proceed to ask himself, Hiyori already make his move to lean his face closer to him. Jun has nothing to say, because he so un-prepared for this and don't mention about mentally prepared.

Not even crosses his mind.

"Ssh." Hiyori between his breath. "I know you are asking but this is not the right time to do that or you will ruined everything." 

Jun want to protest 'how about my delicacy, sir.'

The lad realize those slender arms already hanging on his shoulder, given the comfortable pose ever, giving him a shiver on the spine. Gosh, his neck is being sensitive right now just being with those arms around.

"Say, Ohiisan." Jun drop his volume and tone.

"Hmm...?"

"This because you lean so close first means i can do anything to you right now right?"

"Having a key doesn't mean the whole house is yours." Hiyori realize. "And i thought i said don't ask."

"Sorry, can't help it." He knows Hiyori gonna mad for real if he ask further so his arms comfortably hugging the taller's man waist, eyes are on those lavenders.

He never know, don't think about holding hands, being this far close.

Is far way from his imagination.

Jun slowly closed his eyes, Hiyori follows. With lips slightly opened, he brushes them on the smaller lips. The distraction of Hiyori's smells halfway almost got him insane that his left arm make its way up to the back of that green haired man, gently grasp it with a slight push and with that they are connected.

It wasn't anything harsh, just their lips pressed together, Jun thought he have to do this himself but when Hiyori actually made some effort to...kissed him back...the butterfly in his stomach couldn't make it.

Jun presses more, trying to be gentle and delicate, steams are coming from Hiyori's breath he could feel it, he almost too excited.

As expected, Hiyori's lips is just too much for him.

He doesn't know what should he do next and Jun lost it. He doesn't want to lose the moment but he is too awkward and too afraid of what if Hiyori kick him out from this 'thing' ever again so he almost lost his focus to feel Hiyori.

Jun decide to pull out from him again this time. 

At least that kiss last a bit longer than last time.

Oh look at those eyes to he want to kiss him once more. Should he ask? Shall he not?

Jun avert his eyes.

"I...it's late already...we should have...rest..." Jun states.

Having all the prize right now seems weird with no sense of achievement so he decided to pull back.

He know if he do longer and will got hurt at the end that would be hundred times worse in the future.

 _I think this is logical enough. I hope...he understand_.

About 'what' should Hiyori understand, Jun know how baseless Hiyori would.

But let it just like that from now.

Hiyori doesn't say anything, but he agrees by slowly moving from him.


End file.
